


Nothing Sweeter Then Redemption

by BlazGear



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Angst to Fluff, Canon Divergence, M/M, Sleepovers, Spoilers for chapter 5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 15:26:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10192991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlazGear/pseuds/BlazGear
Summary: He never planned it this way, he wasn't supposed to be in a situation like this. But he loves it.





	

Waking up was one of the most painful parts. When the press came down, Ouma had thought this would be over, the anger and torment and killings, which thankfully did end, but he had expected to be dead. Not waking up in a pod and being tended to by people in suits and uniforms. All they say is that they're proud of his performance. What performance? It wasn't a game! Except it was. 

He didn't want to stay in a place that reminded him of his horrible decisions, made enough worse by the fact they were driven by implanted and false memories, Ouma often managed to sneak out of the hospital, but tonight someone decided to stop him.

"Hey! Ouma!" the shout came from his usual point of exit, the janitor's closet which was always cracked open, and was familiar, though it brought back a crushing feeling in his chest.

Ouma walks to the door, slips through it like nothing, the perks of being small. When he fully gets through, he gets a full view of the person who called his name. "Momota-chan, you're looking very lively." Kaito Momota, the only person to believe he wasn't the mastermind, and his "murderer" or well, accomplice in aided suicide. His hair was down for once, and it gave him a kind of handsomeness... not that Ouma thought he was handsome.

"So, I heard you were up and around for a while, but no one has seen you around. What have you been doing? Kaito looked genuinely worried about him, which was sweet, but not something Ouma felt he deserved. "I didn't think you'd want me, after everything I've done. After all the tormenting and suffering I caused, I don't think I'd be a welcome face." Ouma spits the words out, a bitter taste in his mouth, and as he says them, he sees the color drain from Kaito's face, his look of worry becoming more and more apparent.

"Look, I get you did bad things, but so did a lorn of people! You weren't the only one who causes issues, and we accepted them! Besides, you didn't kill anyone, you let ME kill you so Harumaki hadn't a chance of surviving. You're coming, even if I have to drag you there myself!" Kaito seemed so confident, but it was the middle of the night, so the others were probably asleep. But there wasn't something more important at hand. 

"Momota-chan, why is there camping equipment in here?" It seems like the excitable fool brought two sleeping bags and a pack of... is that Panta and s'mores?

"Well, I know you like Panta, and since I'm going to make you interact with the others, I might as well get to know you first. So c'mon, sit down and have some." He motions to sit next to him, and Ouma can't do anything but smirk.

"If you insist, I guess I can sit next to you, and talk all night." Ouma sits down, close enough to Kaito to make him blush, and just... talked honestly. Though, he still held back a few things.

And no one had to know the janitor walked in on him sleeping on Kaito's lap.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I'm a sinner.


End file.
